Revelaciones
by 9900girl
Summary: Me senté en la primitiva y solitaria silla y empecé a degustar el té. Una,dos y tres veces...Cerré los ojos esperando ansioso alguna reacción,alguna aparición inesperada-5x02-


**N/A= Buenas :) Aqui os traigo este oneshot con el cual participe en el challenge 01: escena alternativa. Espero que os guste ^^ ****  
**

El estremecedor sentimiento de haberla perdido dos veces y no volver a "verla" de una manera u otra me lleva al ridículo de utilizar una vez más,una sola,belladona.

El ático,más sobrecogedor que de costumbre,me proporciona sin yo saberlo una sensación de nostalgia. Camino con lentitud,sin ninguna prisa,a la anticuada mesa de madera donde deposito la tetera,la taza y la bolsa.

Miro al frente dándole la cara a la ciudad que entre tinieblas y secretos se escabullen las verdades y sentimientos de miles de personas. Cojo una pequeña porción y mientras la taza se llena del ardiente agua;una parte de mi sabe que no es una solución. En el transcurso del día me he sentido vulnerable;al hallarme lúcido de nuevo fui consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos,palabras y pensamientos.

Volví a ver a Charlotte,volví a escucharla y la tuve a mi lado. Sus palabras eran las mías,era lo que yo terriblemente no quería admitir. Era cierto todo,estaba agotado de tanto John el rojo y no por no querer seguir adelante mi venganza;era porque una parte de mi,y no sabía lo profundo que podía ser,no podía más.

También tuve grandes revelaciones en cuento a mis sentimientos por Lisbon;intentaba por todos los medios ser indescifrable y hoy al no tener el control no tuve conciencia de lo que decía.

Me senté en la primitiva y solitaria silla y empecé a degustar el té. Una,dos y tres veces...Cerré los ojos esperando ansioso alguna reacción,alguna aparición inesperada;sin éxito alguno guié la taza azul a mis labios,pero fui interrumpido por un escandaloso ruido detrás de la puerta.

No pronuncie palabra alguna,solo aspiré el olor que desprendía el té y sin sentirme orgulloso,lo probé de nuevo..y otra vez interrumpieron el melancólico momento.

-Es ella.-dijo una voz que ya conocía bien aunque solo la hubiera escuchado unas horas atrás. Estaba sentada encima de la mesa y me miraba con tristeza y seriedad.

-Lo sé.-dije sin dejar de mirarla,sabiendo que no existía.

-Está preocupada por ti,y es normal que lo esté.¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dije sabiéndolo perfectamente;era yo hablando conmigo mismo-

-Te has drogado,solamente para verme de nuevo,algo que no existe,solo existo dentro de ti papá. Y es triste que hagas sufrir a personas que verdaderamente les importas,a ella le importas.

Era extraño como una simple imagen proveniente de mi imaginación,inexistente en la realidad,me hacia sentir de tal manera que al cerrar los ojos con fuerza me daba cuenta la sensación que era capaz de experimentar. Tortura.

-¡Jane! Ábreme la puerta por favor.-se escuchaba la voz inquieta de Lisbon-

-No quiero que me vea así.-le dije. Ella me transmitió una sonrisa apenada,tal vez por mi comportamiento.

-Eso deberías de haberlo pensado antes.-

-Está abierta-dije en un tono más alto sin dejar de mirar lo inexistente.

-Jane¿Se puede saber que...?-se calló repentinamente. Vi su imagen,borrosa debido tal vez a la acción de la belladona ya presente en mi cuerpo,acercarse a mí.

Empecé a sentirme mal,comencé a marearme y a no tener tanto control.

-O Dios Jane..-dijo ahora una entristecida voz- ¿Qué has hecho?.-se acercó a mi mano y me arrebató el té.

-¡No! No me lo quites Lisbon.-intenté levantarme,pero me desplacé a la derecha.-

-¿Te estas viendo?-dijo sujetándome- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Me comencé a reír sin motivo-¿Por qué me preguntas lo obvio?

-No seas así papá,no con ella;no se lo merece-observé a Charlotte y volví a ponerme serio. Tenía razón.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con una mirada de compasión. Con la suya,la que tantas veces me transmitía todo lo necesario para poder levantarme al día siguiente.

-Necesitaba volverla a oír,necesitaba verla Lisbon. Tú no lo comprendes.

Ella me observo incrédula y se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Mírame Jane-Y yo lo hice- Claro que no te comprendo,es imposible hacerlo. Pero lo que sí comprendo es que esto no es la solución,así no es como vas a recordarla. Su recuerdo lo tienes aquí-Tocó mi pecho haciendo una pequeña presión-Te estas destruyendo,no lo hagas.

-Lisbon,yo..yo... -¿Como le decía que una parte de mi ser anhelaba tener consuelo aunque con ello necesitara tomar belladona para verla? ¿Como le explicaba que nada podía arrebatarme la angustia que sentía en mi pecho al recordarla?

-Intenta ser lo más sincero posible. Escuchala.-Decía desde la puerta.-

-¿Tu que Jane?

-Yo solo quería volver a verla-dije con la voz desquebrajada-

-Shh lo sé,lo sé-Tocó mi nuca con cariño,guiando mi cabeza a su hombro- Noté su olor a canela entrar en mi,y con el simple aroma de su perfume y la comodidad de su cuerpo,me sentí confortable.

-¿Realmente vas a seguir sin decirle de tus sentimientos?-hablaba desde lo lejos.-

-No puedo hacerlo-dije mirando a la nada-

-Claro que puedes-

-Jane..¿La ves?-me preguntó Lisbon.

-Si,está en la puerta.

Ella contempló en esa dirección y me mando una mirada melancólica.

-Estamos bien Papá,en paz y felices. Pero preocupadas por ti ¿Qué has echo con tu vida?

-Mi vida acabó con la vuestra.-Me levanté,haciendo que el contacto con Lisbon se quebrara..

-Sabes que no es así,puede que al principio; pero después encontraste el motivo para seguir adelante.

-No hay motivo alguno.

-Claro que sí Papá,la tienes ahí-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada,Lisbon seguía en la misma posición sin saber que hacer. -Ella es tu motivo,este trabajo,atrapar a los malos,el equipo que son como tu familia...Ellos se convirtieron en tu razón de seguir adelante. Teresa,estando a tu lado, consiguió llegar a tu corazón. Y nosotras estamos felices por ello.

-Os extraño tanto.

-Lo sé-dijo intentando acariciar mi cara.-Solo quiero que acabes con tanta venganza.

-No me pidas eso,sabes que voy a llevarla a cabo.

Ella seguía mirándome con la misma tristeza y ahora con cierta rabia. Eran los mismo ojos con los que me miraba yo mismo.

-Ojala ella consiga cambiar tu opinión. Si hay alguien,ella es la única.

-Jane ¿estas bien?-Lisbon se levantó.

-Un momento Lisbon. ¿Te vas ya?

-Solo me voy de tu alucinación,aunque sabes que yo siempre estoy contigo.

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?-le dije.

-Lo sé,yo también a ti.

Noté un calor especial tocar mi mano,cerré lo ojos y estaba preparado para no volver a verla de nuevo. Lisbon me dio un suave apretón avisándome que estaba ahí conmigo. Yo siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

Al abrir los ojos me topé con la cruda realidad,había desaparecido de mi vista pero no de mi corazón. Sentí como de nuevo mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse,sin embargo no se resbaló lagrima alguna. La amargura regresó y yo solo pude hacerle frente una vez más. Es complicado salir adelante y solo yo sabía cuanto;pero con el transcurso del tiempo y con gente que es muy significativa en tu vida se puede conseguir.

-Lisbon,¿Sabes ese sentimiento de aflicción que sin remedio alguno acaba atrapándote hasta lo más profundo de tu alma?-giré mi cabeza para toparme con sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas,llenos de amor y preocupación.

-Si,lo conozco. Es uno de los tantos que estoy sintiendo ahora Jane.

-Siento todo esto.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-preguntó.

-El que sea.

-Por favor,descansa. Quiero que te eches sobre esa cama y que hasta que no amanezca ni se te ocurra moverte. ¿Lo harás?

Me quedé contemplándola. Cada vez que el día acaba mis sentimientos por ella crecen y no sé como todavía pueden seguir aumentando. Es enigmático y hasta que todo esto no acabe no podré ser del todo sincero con ella.

-Lo haré Lisbon.

-Vale,ahora échate.-Dijo a la vez que me llevaba a la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño y por ese motivo sonreí.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-me preguntó ella esbozando otra.

-Por que me encanta que me cuides de esta manera-dije riendo-

-Puff me parece que los efectos de la belladona no terminan por desaparecer.-dijo sonriendo más.

-Eso parece-dije mientra me tumbaba en la cama,la cual chirriaba-

-Vale,ahora descansa.-Depositó un beso húmedo en mi frente y después se sentó en la silla.

No le dije nada,era inútil,se hubiera quedado de todos modos. Así que selle mis ojos y no volví a abrirlos hasta que el día siguiente no iniciara. No es que seamos responsables de nuestros actos,sino que nosotros tenemos el poder de ejecutarlos de una manera u otra. Queremos cambiar,convertirnos en alguien mejor y podemos conseguirlo,solo que no se alcanza en solitario sino en compañía;necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a avanzar,alguien que nos conozca...tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo,y cuando se encuentra a esa persona lo demás viene solo.

El mundo se ha vuelto frágil cuando el aire es más caro que respirar. Pero acaso ¿la vida no tiene fecha de caducidad?..La mía se consumió pero por el motivo de mi existencia resurgió de entre la nada cuando la conocí.

Es curioso como la desdicha y la ausencia nunca desaparecen del todo. Antes de quedarme dormido intento entender la pesadumbre que hay en mi interior para que minutos después no sea capaz de volver a soñar con el ínfimo recuerdo de mi pasado,en el que mi vida cambió por completo.

**Fin**


End file.
